


say hey (i love you)

by anna_kat



Series: Ward x Simmons Summer [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ward x Simmons Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_kat/pseuds/anna_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You are a bigger moron than I originally thought if you haven’t figured out who could convince people to deliver adorable Scrabble tiles to you days before your anniversary, Ward. Jesus.”</em>
</p><p>For the 'letters' theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say hey (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> From week seven of WardxSimmons Summer, for the _letters_ theme.

They’re parked at the Hub the first time it happens, and Sharon finds him at the target range. Grant instantly puts his gun down and backs into the counter. If he wasn’t immediately on the defensive, he’d be embarrassed by his reaction.

She just grins up at him. “A little tense, aren’t you, Ward? You act like I’m your ex or something.”

He narrows his eyes and tries to look irritated. “Did you need something, Sharon?”

She’s still entirely amused, but she just drops something into his hand and turns on her heel to head back the way she came.

Brow wrinkling, Grant looks to see what she’d left with him, and finds a Scrabble tile. A ‘G’ tile, with a little two in the bottom right corner. It means absolutely nothing to him, and knowing that it came from Sharon makes him even more suspicious.

He sets it on the counter and returns to shooting at holographic targets, keeping an eye on the tile in case it explodes or something equally unexpected.

Later, when he’s going through files at one of the conference tables, Maria Hill brings him another stack of folders. She doesn’t say anything, moves for the door, but Grant thinks maybe he saw a slight smile on her face when she turned away.  _Weird_ , he thinks, but starts to organize the folders into piles.

Between the third and fourth in the stack, sits a Scrabble tile. It’s an R.

Okay.

The A is left in one of his shoes sometime before he heads to get lunch. No note, nothing to accompany it, not even the person that hid it there. He’s simultaneously intrigued and slightly uncomfortable with all this Scrabble nonsense. Every time he asks someone about it (even Sharon or Maria who clearly know what’s going on), they all shrug and walk away.

The N and the T come from Skye, when he’s wrapping up his evening workout. “I have something for you!” She singsongs, her voice echoing in the large room. Without waiting for a response, she turns her palm over in his and deposits the tiles.

He spends a little more than a minute in extreme special ops mode, spouting out theories of stalkers and ways to take them out until Skye whacks him in the back of the head. “You are a bigger moron than I originally thought if you haven’t figured out who could convince people to deliver adorable  _Scrabble tiles_  to you days before your anniversary, Ward. Jesus.”

Oh. Well that… makes sense, he decides.

Way more sense than stalker spies, really.

He arranges the tiles on top of the bedside table, spelling out his name. He knows who’s sending them now, but he also knows that with all her cleverness behind this little project, there’s no way his name is the only thing he’s going to get.

So when she steps into the room they’re occupying at the Hub, he carefully sets the tiles out of sight in the drawer. “Hey, Jem.”

She smiles brightly, immediately changing out of her clothes and into pajamas. “Hello, love.”

They get ready for bed, and he doesn’t bring up the tiles. Neither does she, but he takes note of the way her eyes keep flicking toward him when she thinks he’s not looking, and the way her ears are slowly turning red. He shakes his head, climbing into bed beside her and turning off the lights.

The next day, he goes to find her in the third floor lab. She’s not there, but Fitz is, and he gestures Grant over toward where Jemma’s set up her equipment. On the table next to the microscope sits a W tile and an E tile.

He thanks Fitz and then goes to add them to his collection.

Over the course of the morning, he gets two tiles from Trip, two from May, and three from Coulson. He finds three between the pages of his book in the afternoon.

He finds and collects letters for the next two days. On the morning of their anniversary, Jemma shakes him awake, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before he even pries his eyes open. “Happy anniversary, Grant.”

“Happy anniversary.” He whispers back, thumb tracing her jaw until he can coax her into another kiss.

“I’m going to get some work done for a few hours this morning, so we can have all evening. Is that okay?”

He nods sleepily. “Sounds good.”

She kisses him one more time and then gets out of the bed. He can hear her moving about in the dark of the room, getting dressed and brushing her hair and finding her shoes. When she slips out into the hallway, he props himself up to look at the clock (it’s barely five in the morning) and finds tiles left on her pillow with letters he’d been expecting.

Smiling, he scoops them up and then carefully sets up the rest of the tiles from the drawer. The latest installment, by far the biggest at a whopping nineteen tiles, goes at the end. He can read the whole thing all the way through now, and his smile widens even more.

**GRANT**

**WE HAVE HAD TWO YEARS TOGETHER**

**AND I HOPE WE WILL HAVE A HUNDRED MORE**

**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH**

**JEMMA**

—

She’s determined to finish what she’s working on before lunch time, so she can spend the rest of the day with Grant. So, yes, she’s a little irritated when Fitz says he needs her help with something in the conference room. It turns out to be nothing, and Fitz can’t even muster up a good reason or excuse for her.

So Jemma huffs and makes her way back to the lab. Fitz doesn’t follow, which is a little strange.

When she gets back to her station, she finds that all of her notes have been covered with file folders. “What on earth- Fitz! You can’t be making a mess of things that don’t belong to you!”

She picks up the nearest folder, freezing in place when she sees Scrabble tiles arranged on top of her notes.

**I LOVE YOU TOO J**

Jemma can hear him come into the lab behind her, with his easy, measured steps. His arms wind around her and he hugs her back against his chest, kissing her cheek three times in quick succession.

“I take it you enjoyed my project then?”

Grant nuzzles against her neck. “Happy anniversary, Jemma.”


End file.
